gtqfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark22978's 2nd Account List
This is a webpage with a list of all of the accounts that are, or have been, Dark22978's accounts from the years of 2012-2018. Accounts that have been given away are marked with a *. Accounts that were given to her are marked with a !. #1714 * #Abigail Memory #Ace Lightwood #After Dark #Alakan #Angelica Coin #Armani Finley #Artemis Coin #Asriel Dreemurr #Asu #Asuska #Athos * #BlakeTheCat #Blood #BloodyTwins #Boris #Br0wnies and Cat #BrightTheCat #Bruce #Cain #Caine #CasperStorm #Cecil #Chrylu #Cinderella #Claws #Clyde #CofeeAddict * #CoffeeAddict #Con and Seltar #CrocodileDark #CuriousVivi #Daichi #Dairi #DarkChosen #DarkInTheShadows #DarkIsHere #DarkIsTheCat #DarkyKitty #Deern #Derpina #Devian Coin #DJ Darky D #Doctor T #East #Elliot #Emil #Emmasparkles ! #Envoy Memory #Eren #EvilTate #Fabian #Fallen Frost #FelixOfMetal #FoolOfYou #Fray #Furri #Gabreal #Garen #Gideon #Hajimie #Harley #HASHTAGMARX #Heima #Hideaki #Human Dark #HurtfulPeter #Hyru #Ilya #Jaya #JayTyuga #Juniper #Kagaru #Kayro #Kikasi #KittenCeleste * #KittyKat22 #Kry Memories #Kurogane #Lawrence #Learn #LearningLestat #LightEmUp #Lilar #Little Mad #LittleDark #LordDark #Lucida Corvus #Lynx #Lyric #Marinette #Marvel Loki #Mia Is Not Silence ! #Mia Is Quiet ! #Mirabell #Mirac Ladybug #Monika #Nai Muhinyi #North #Omo #Ontiri #Pan #PoorFai #PotatoDark #PrettyStar #Quintin #Radioactive #Rafeal #Reea #Reji #Renigold #Riley Dawn #Ronan Memory #Rosette #Rowan #Roy Mustang #Shadows #Shattered Glass #Shiki #SilentDemitri #Skylark Memory #Sleeping Beauty #SorcererDachi #SoullessDark #SoulessDark * #SoulNamedJamie #SoulNamedRenjin #South #Stevi #TheRabbit #TheShifter #Thick as Blood #Thorne #Tikki #Travis Hunter #Tristitia #Twisted #Tybalt #Undyne #UnseenCrow #UnseenLeroy #Voice #WeaponWielder #West #Xander #XSonicX ! #Yogi the Fighter #Young June #Zaire #Zamier #ZombieDark #DarknessOfDeath * #DemonOfThe Stars * #Elicia * #Ghetto * #GigiKitty * #Ichabod Crane * #IIX Members * #Innik * #DustOfHeart * #KakiaOfBones * #Nefarious * #Remeius * #Ryuuji * #Selene * #Sun * #Taiga * #Tommy Ruin * #YuriChan * #Slow * #MurderViolet * #LittleTsu #Alyce * #WorkOfDreams * #Erabeth * #YangYing * #Pure * #ColdHope* #Small * #Kass * #Host * #YoungRyan * #Yumito * #Lithe * #Levian * #GreenHaze * #Adrian Rose * #Clyde * #Hidden Lies * #Next * #Alli * #Kouro * #Camelot * #Krystal * #ScarsOfOwen* #Miko * #MadeOfRed * #Wave * #Nixon * #Fighter Cain * #CuriousVivi * #SillyAxel * #SavingAngel * #SillyCarrie * #ChangingGwen * #HuntingRabbits * #HappyKatrina * #LyingLeo * #HealerEvan* #Seira * #Lira * #Hollyflower * #HappyKayla * #ShadowyShawn * #Kaden * #Park * #Guinevere * #Rayan * #FallenGrace * #Sama * #Vytas * #PrincessOfRed * #Lexington * #KittenCeleste * #Cinder * #Cinderella* #Adric * #Lyric * #GirlNamedIris * #GirlNamedAna * #Crissa * #SadisticFinn * #SarcasticJeff * #SillyGrimm * #LovelyLysander * #Annicetta * #Savior Gary * #DarkInTheNight* #GirlNamedBella * #Miles * #SpecialSky * #Balance * #Lucelle * #SisterOfBlood * #Wesley * #Marlee * #PrincessNaomi * #VampireJanice * #VampireAlden * #VampireArlene * #Erucia * #PrinceTyler * #PrincessRianette * #Shogu * #Luscious * #Cloned * #KyraFraser * #Gideon * #Candy o3o * #That Girl Again * #Vile ! #RainbowAP ! #Maruicea * #Glory * #Darryl * #Leuan * #Board Defender ! #Maximus * #nude_dude */! #Pasercute */! #PureAsSnow * #TheBlueApple * #PriceNathaniel * #Man Of Air * #Denver * #Athos * #Uriah * #Vampire Bennett * #Raelyn * #Tyson of Hearts *